Too Long Without You
by Anaea
Summary: One shot, very sad, kinda sweet. You be the judge.


_**Too long without you**_

_**By: Anaea**_

**_

* * *

_**

A lone figure raced through the streets of Japan. His face an emotionless mask. His body, every muscle tense. His eyes filled with a storm of all the emotions his face was unable to display.

Pain. So much of it. Like a black cloud, spitting acid at him.

Sorrow. Why were these drops of salty moisture emerging from his eyes?

Heartache. He thought it was just an expression. A stupid, silly expression. All his life he had thought that this kind of pain could only hurt humans, because the believed. Now... Now he knew. They didn't hurt because they belived. They believed because they hurt.

Desperation. "_Please, where are you!?! Do you truly hate me this much?_" he could find neither his beloved's scent, nor his energy. "_Please!_"

* * *

His once vibrant, lively red locks hung limp, and dull on his shoulders.

His bright green eyes shone with some not-yet-shed tears, while his cheeks, already stained with too many others, glowed everytime thunder struck outside.

Any people passing by could look up and they'd see that someone had made this man, a man almost feminine in his beauty, cry. Someone had deliberately broken, ripped out, torn apart, and spit on his heart.

He sat on a bench next to the largest window. It had been _his_ window. Now the broken man was left here, unable to think of the future, or live in the now. The past was his home now. Even if it hurt. Even if it killed him. It proved he was... or at least _had_ been, alive.

* * *

Three hours. He had been searching for three hours.

"_Has he left? No... yes. He hates me...._"

* * *

How long had he been there?

Does it matter?

_No._

Why does he ask himself that then?

_Because pointlessness is all that's left._

* * *

**_(Flashback)_**

**_Yusuke, eyes blood-shot, lead the way out of the bleak, gloomy, gray hall. Kurama and Hiei follwed him without a sound._**

**_Under his arm, Yusuke held Keiko while she cried. The young man merely sniffled. He'd already run out of tears._**

**_Two Days._**

**_Kazuma Kuwabara, age 28, veterinarian, younger brother to the late Shizuru Kuwabara, Human Assistant to the Spirit World, Husband to Yukina the Koorime, almost-father, Embassador to Demon World, Best Friend and Confidant to Yusuke Urameshi King of Demon World, lost his life._**

**_Two Days ago._**

**_A Human Riot got out of hand. Very out of hand._**

**_Someone pulled a gun on his wife because she was an apparition. He took four bullets to the chest._**

**_He died drowning in his own blood._**

**_He died seconds after Yukina told him she was pregnant._**

**_He died with a smile._**

**_He died in his Beloved's arms._**

**_Within five minutes, everything within a fifty yard radius had been leveled. None of the rioting humans survived._**

* * *

**_One year Later._**

**_A small basket was left at the entrance of King Yusuke's Palace. A monk found it a few minutes later, as well as the baby inside._**

**_A folded piece of paper was left in it. It was taken to Yusuke._**

**_It read:_**

**_Yusuke,_**

**_Please, take care to little Shizuru._**

**_I miss him._**

**_-Yukina_**

**_Thirty minutes later, Yukina was found a frozen statue next to her Love's grave._**

**_She died with a smile._**

**_She died dreaming only of her husband's embrace._**

* * *

**_Sixty-three years Later._**

**_Before Yusuke woke up, he knew what he would find once he did._**

**_For the first time in seventy-four years, he didn't wake up in the morning to the feel of his Friend and Wife's lips on his skin._**

**_Instead, it was the smell of death that greeted him._**

**_And though she was behind him and her arms were embracing him, he knew she was gone. He turned around and wrapped his arms around her aged, frail, dead body._**

**_He hugged her close and gently._**

**_The picture it made... too intense for words._**

**_A young-looking man, seemingly not day over twenty-five, embracing a woman, so lovingly, that most would turn away, the moment too sacred, too pure, too beautiful._**

**_Kieko Urameshi died embracing the person who was her world._**

**_She died with no regrets._**

* * *

**_Four-hundred seventy-two years later._**

**_When Hokushin was sent to deliver a Message to Once-Again-King Yusuke Urameshi, he went in haste, it was important._**

**_He forgot all about the report from Touya._**

**_Yusuke Urameshi lay face-down on the ground in front of his thone, having fallen out of it. On the small table next to his throne were two things. An empty chalice, and the late wife's favorite written work. Romeo and Juliet._**

**_The poison was the same._**

**_Yusuke took it every day for nearly five hundred years._**

**_Yusuke died with love in his heart._**

**_He died drinking liquid hope._**

**_And the reaper who came for him, was the one person he wanted to see._**

* * *

Hiei stumbled up the steps of the house.

"_Please... oh, gods let him be here...._"

Before he could tear down the door, it flew open.

Green orbs stared at Crimson.

Crimson orbs gazed into Green.

* * *

It was unspoken.

It all was.

But even after all their time apart, one look into each others' eyes told them exactly what would happen.

And how it would end.

Should not have seemed so poetic. So beautiful. And yet it did.

* * *

That night... That night the two men made love.

Hours later, as they lay exhausted, content, complete, a song came through the house, it was soft, human ears would not have heard it. But they were not human.

They embraced one last time, got up and trekked through the house to the backyard, not bothering to clothe themselves. Clothes weren't needed.

Once outside they knelt, facing each other.

A deep rumbling shook the Earth that night.

And the ground where those two lovers have knelt was scorched black.

* * *

I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing...

Watch you smile while you are sleeping

While you're far away and Dreaming

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender

I could stay lost in this moment forever

For every moment spend with you is a moment I treasure

Don't wanna close my eyes

I don't wanna fall alseep

'Cuz I'd miss you Baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cuz even when I dream of you,

The sweetest dream'll never do

I'd still miss you Baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

Laying close to you;

Feeling your heart beating

And I wonder what you're dreaming

Wondering if it's me you're seeing

And then I kiss your eyes

And thank God we're together

I just wanna stay with you

In this moment forever, forever and ever

Don't wanna close my eyes

I don't wanna fall alseep

'Cuz I'd miss you Baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cuz even when I dream of you,

The sweetest dream'll never do

I'd still miss you Baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna miss one smile

I don't wanna miss one kiss

I just wanna be with you

Right here with you, just like this

I just wanna hold you close

Feel your Heart to close to mine!

And just stay here in this moment

For all the rest of time!

Don't wanna close my eyes

I don't wanna fall alseep

'Cuz I'd miss you Baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cuz even when I dream of you,

The sweetest dream'll never do

I'd still miss you Baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall alseep_

_'Cuz I'd miss you Baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cuz even when I dream of you,_

_The sweetest dream'll never do_

_I'd still miss you Baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_**I don't wanna close my eyes**_

_**I don't wanna fall asleep**_

_**I don't wanna miss a thing**_

* * *

I'm quite sure that you mortals are now just heartbroken now aren't you. Humans are such predictable things.

You want to know the most predictable thing about you?

Your love for guessing things.

So sad.

* * *

On the night that Hiei of the Jagan, Forbidden Child and Suichi Minamino, once Youko Kurama, disappeared from the face of the Earth, a tree appeared out of nowhere in Demon World.

It went unnoticed for some time.

Hokushin the monk, his face now gaunt; eyes blank, was the one who discovered it.

He had come to tend to the grave of King Raizen, and the graves of those buried around him. As well as one nameless grave, all it read was Medicine Woman.

* * *

_**Five hundred years have passed since the tree appeared.**_

**_A Great War had come to the Human World._**

**_Great, Powerful Empires attempted to destroy all the poor underdeveloped countries._**

**_Much had changed regarding the relationship between the Human and Demon Worlds._**

**_With the help of Spirit World and Lo-- King Koenma, Demon World hastily created a few hundred villages in the more habitable places in Demon World, and allowed some humans to avoid death._**

**_Hokushin went to the Graves everyday._**

**_A century after the tree had appeared he had been extatic to see that the cacoons had a finally appeared._**

**_Today, Hokushin came and saw that the cacoons were begining to tear. Dropping everything he ran back the way he had come._**

**_Returning a few minutes later, arms full of clothes, he waited for_ them _to emerge._**

**_If he remembered correctly, they should emerge in the order that they'd died._**

**_Looking back at the graves he decided that either King Raizen or the Medicine Woman. When a Mu'zoku-looking Female dropped first followed quickly by a male that was without a doubt King Raizen, Hokushin aproached them and clothed them in tunics of the finest silk. And he did the same when Kuwabara -now blue-eyed and blue-haired- fell, quickly followed by Yukina._**

**_And when another female Mu'zoku fell, he did it again. This one's bright, cheerful brown eyes gave away that she was Keiko._**

**_With one final splat, Yusuke dropped like a log._**

**_And once the last one dropped, the tree disappeared leaving behind a pair of black-and-silver haired, fox eared and fox-tailed apparitions. One with crimson eyes, and his lover with green-and-gold eyes._**

**_When Yusuke failed to get up Hokushin feared that he'd broken something. But before he could get to him, Keiko laid down behind him. The other couples turned to look at them._**

**_

* * *

_**

Keiko wrapped her arms her arms around her husband and gently kissed his neck.

Yusuke stirred and slowly woke up. Turning around, he embraced Keiko.

"A thousand years and you still can't wake up on your own?" Keiko teased.

"That's not it at all. It's just that without you waking up seems pointless." He replied, his tone serious despite the slight smile on his lips.

Keiko parted her mouth to say something when an all-too familiar voice interupted them.

* * *

"Hey, Urameshi, I know you're tryin'a be all roman'ic 'n' stuff, but do you mind puttin' on sum clo's?"

...

...

...

...

"AAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Keiko why didn't you tellme anything!!?!!"


End file.
